Down the Well 2
by Kaddy 16
Summary: Ciel and sebastian have ended up in the feudal era of Japan again after 7 months in England. Have their friends changed a lot since they were gone? Will there be another adventure together with them? Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After Ciel and Sebastian went through the portal and back to England things went back to normal. 7 months have passed since they returned from the feudal era of Japan. Ciel was due any day now.

So he was suppose to stay in bed. But he decided to take a walk in his garden instead. Knowing Ciel Sebastian knew he wouldn't listen and stay in bed. So Sebastian followed Ciel on his walk.

Good thing he did because what happened next shocked them both. While Ciel was on his walk he never noticed something out of the ordinary about his garden.

He completely forgot about the new well being built. Ciel had thought maybe he would see his old friends again. He might not bring him to his friends, but he tried anyway.

The well wasn't finished yet so there were sheets covering it. But since Ciel was carrying twins and had gotten a lot bigger he could not see past his stomach.

Sebastian knew that Ciel was going over the well so he tried to run to him and stop him before he completely went over the well.

Sebastian was less than a inch away when Ciel almost fell through it. But Sebastian got to Ciel before that happened. "Be careful" said sebastian.

Ciel realized he almost fell down the well. "Thanks" said Ciel. But before either of them could move elsewhere there was an earthquake. The earthquake ripped open the surface next to the well.

Both of them fell down the well again. They knew they would probably end up in the same place they were before. Ciel was glad he would get to see his old friends again.

Before long they could see the bottom of the well. Sebastian landed first so he could catch Ciel. He caught him and helped him all the way to the top.

When they looked at the forest it seemed the same. Like nothing had changed since they were gone. "Well, at least we get see them again" said Ciel. "I guess" said Sebastian.

They headed towards Kaeda's hut. They remembered the way and it was only place they knew to go to. When they reached the village it looked the same as well.

When they reached her hut they saw her outside gathering herbs. "Kaeda" said Ciel. She stopped what she was doing and looked up. "Ciel? Sebastian?" asked Kaeda. "It's us" said Ciel.

Kaeda wanted to say something about Ciel's over grown stomach, but she didn't want to be rude. "I thought you found your way home for good?" asked Kaeda.

"So did we, but were here again" said Ciel. Ciel was wanting to know something ever since he saw Kaeda. "Where is everyone?" asked Ciel.

"Well, Inuyasha and Kagome live near the mountains over there since they were married" said Kaeda pointing north. "And Sango and Miroku live east of them since they were married" said Kaeda.

"How long has it been since we left?" asked Ciel. "About a year" said Kaeda. Ciel knew the time was different here than back at England. Only 7 months in England was a year here.

But not much of a difference really. Just 5 months faster than in England. They walked towards Inuyasha and Kagome's house first since it was the closets.

They knew the only way to get back to England was to get all of their friends together again. It was great they would get to see all of their friends again.

Ciel was wondering how much this past year has changed them. If they would still be they same as last time. If they looked exactly the same or completely different.

Would they would even recognize their old friends. He was hoping they wouldn't have changed that much.

Then they reached Inuyasha and Kagome's house. They could see it straight ahead. As they got closer Ciel grew more nervous. He wanted to see his old friends again, but what if they didn't remember him.

All of Ciel's fears of meeting his friends again left him when he saw Inuyasha and Kagome. They looked almost exactly the same.

Except for one small factor about Kagome. She was in the same situation as Ciel at that moment. She too was expecting someone.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kagome...your pregnant as well?" asked Ciel. Kagome thought Ciel got a lot bigger since last time they saw him. "Yes, I'm due any day now". "So am I".

"Both of you are stuck here again?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes, I'm afraid so" said Sebastian. "How are Sango and Miroku doing?" asked Ciel. "There fine, Sango due any day as well" said Kagome.

"There just a little distance from us, we can go visit them now" said Kagome. "Sure" said Ciel. All of them walked to Sango and Miroku's house. It only took them about 10 minutes to get there.

By then there was sunset outside. "Miroku, Sango!" said Kagome. They heard Kagome and walked out of their house. "Kagome, it's good to see..." said sango.

But she never finished because she saw Ciel and Sebastian next to them. "Your here again?" asked sango. "Yes" said Ciel.

"I think I know of a way to get them back home" said Kagome. Everyone starred at Kagome. "Really?" asked Ciel. "Yes, what if I used my spiritual powers, I have gotten a lot stronger since the last time you saw me" said Kagome.

"Do you really think you can do it, you could go into labor any time now?" asked Ciel. "Yes" said Kagome. "No, it's too dangerous" said Inuyasha. Kagome thought about what Inuyasha said.

"What if after I go into labor?" asked Kagome. "Sure, but...". Kagome didn't let him finish. "Then it's settled". Everyone agreed with her decision.

"Since it's almost dark why don't we just camp here like we use to?" asked Sango. So everyone decided to camp there for the night.

In the morning everyone woke up. All of them woke up earlier than usual. All because of one little detail. Kagome, Sango, and Ciel were missing.

"I can't find them anywhere" said inuyasha. "Where would they go?" asked Miroku. "They're no where near here" said Sebastian. "Then..." said Inuyasha. "They were..." said Miroku. "Kidnapped" said Sebastian.

"But who would take them, and why?" asked Inuyasha. "I don't know" said Miroku. "Will find them, I'm sure we will" said Miroku. "But will we find them before they go into labor?" asked sebastian.

No one answered this because they weren't sure they would find them before then. All they could do was hope they would get there in time.

Somewhere else

Kagome, Sango, and Ciel were just waking up. Nothing looked familiar to any of them. "Where are we?" asked Kagome. Kagome was surprised when she received an answer from an unknown voice.

"In my dungeon" said the unknown voice. "Who are you?" asked Ciel. "Who I am is none of your concern". "Then why are we here?" asked Sango.

"Because your children will become the most powerful beings". All of them were shocked to here this and were worried for their childrens' lives.

"How do you know they will?" asked Kagome. "I'm from the future, I've seen them". "Then why time travel into the past?" asked Ciel.

"It's simple, to stop them". Everyone was wondering what he was stopping them from. "Stop them from what?" asked Sango. "From living, of course".

"Why kill our children, what have they ever done to you to make you want to kill them?" asked Kagome. He never expected this question from them. So it took him some time to answer.

"They've stopped me from accomplishing my goals". Ciel started thinking about this answer. "What are your goals?" asked Ciel. "My goals...are to destroy everyone on this pitiful planet and make room for a new age!"

"What new age?" asked Sango. "A new age of super humans!" They all thought he was crazy to destroy billions of lives to create a new species and they let him know it by glaring at him.

He saw this and tried to convince them of his vision of a new age. "Think about it, life would be easier, you could live forever, and would never have to say goodbye to your family".

All of them thought about what he said. Live would be easier and you never have to say goodbye to their loved ones. But they couldn't accept that billions of lives would be lost in the process to achieve this new age.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Kagome, Sango, and Ciel all had twins. Most of Ciel's friends aren't alive in the future.**

Chapter 3

The Future

16 years later

"We have to hurry, before he tries to destroy the past!" said the half demon, half priestess. "But how will we fix the time machine?" asked her twin brother.

"I'll try to fix it" said the demon slayer. "Are you sure you can fix it?" asked her twin brother. "I think I can".

She tried to fix the time machine and surprisingly she succeeded. "She really fixed it" said the full demon. "Of course, did you doubt her?" asked his twin sister.

"A little". "What are waiting for, we have to hurry if were going to stop him from his goals" said the half demon twin brother.

They all agreed that they were short on time and went through the time machine. They hoped they would make it to him in time and stop him from achieving his goals.

The Past or The Present

Inuyasha, Sebastian, and Miroku were still looking for Kagome, Ciel, and Sango. But they still haven't found them after all the time that has pasted.

Then a portal opened up in the sky. Sebastian was the only one of the three to see it. "Look!" Inuyasha and Miroku looked where Sebastian was pointing.

"What is that?" asked Inuyasha. "I don't konw" said Miroku. Then the three sets of twins came out of the portal. "What's happening?" asked Inuyasha.

"It looks like people!" said Miroku. "I believe your right" said Sebastian. Then the twins fell out of the sky, but landed safely in front of them.

"Who are you and what was that?" asked Inuyasha. The twins didn't have time to explain everything to them. If they did they probably would have.

They started to walk away from them. Inuyasha got mad when they didn't answer his question and repeated it. "I'll ask again, who are you?"

"Sorry, but we don't have time to answer all of your questions" said Inuyasha's daughter.

"If we had time we would" said his son.

Inuyasha and Miroku started to think the same thing. What if they were the one that helped kidnapped them. "Tell us who you are!" said Inuyasha.

"Like I said before, if we had the time we would" said inuyasha's son. "Once we finish our mission we will have the time to answer all of your questions" said Sebastian's son.

Sebastian just sat back and watched this argument continue. He had an idea who they were. Their scents were unmistakeable. Their scents matched that of their parents.

Sebastian even had an idea of why they were here. So he decided to stop this argument. "Just let them leave" said Sebatsian. "What?" asked Inuyasha.

"But they could have..." said Miroku, but was interrupted by Sebastian. "They didn't". "How are you so sure?" asked Inuyasha.

"Your telling you don't recognize any of their scents?"asked Sebastian. "Of course, most of them are demons" said Inuyasha.

"Try again" said Sebastian. Inuyasha reluctantly smelled their scents again. Some their scents reminded of Kagome. "It can't be, none of them are Kagome, then why...".

"Yes, they must be from the future then" said Sebastian. "What are talking about?" asked Miroku. "All of them our future children".

"You know where they are?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes" said his son. "Then take us with you". "Fine, but this new enemy is not like any of your own, he is more powerful than you could have imagined" said Sebastian's daughter.

"It doesn't matter, their in danger, so we will help rescue them" said Inuyasha. So Inuyasha, Sebastian, and Miroku followed their future children.

It didn't matter to them how dangerous it was to get back Kagome, Ciel, and Sango back. They would get them back no matter what.

They would risk their own lives to save them. They knew that this was a possibility. But even so they had to rescue them before it was too late.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha, Sebastian, Miroku, and their future children were on their way to rescue Kagome, Ciel, and Sango.

They were half way out of the forest when Inuyasha said something. "Are we almost their yet?" he asked. He was getting impatient because it's been hours since they were kidnapped.

"We're almost there" said his daughter. Unlike her father and brother she had more patience, not much more, but enough to keep going without asking questions.

The rest were just in a hurry to reach Kagome, Ciel, and Sango in time. Before they knew it they could see the end of the forest and a castle ahead.

Then one of them stopped and made the rest stop. "Wait!" said Sebastian's son. "What is it, we need to hurrry if we're going to save them in time" said Inuyasha.

"I know, but don't you think we need to think of a plan first to save them". Everyone thought he was right, they didn't want to into a castle blind and get caught in a trap did they.

"He's right without a plan trying to save them is useless" said Sango's daughter. They quickly thougtht of a plan and headed towards the castle.

"Now everyone remembers the plan right?" asked Sebastian's son. Everyone nodded. "Then the plan starts now!" Everyone split into 3 groups and went in different directions around the castle.

Inuyasha, Sebastian, and Miroku went in the groups their twin children were in. Inuyasha's group entered the castle from the front, Miroku's group enetered from the back, and Sebastian's group enetered from the castle's side by jumping up to a ledge.

This was just the beginning of their plan. Once they enetered the castle they would look for Kagome, Ciel, and Sango. But if the person that kidnapped them attacked them he wouldn't be able to be in 3 different places at once.

So the plan was if he attacked you to stall for time as long as you could while the other 2 groups continue looking for Kagome, Ciel, and Sango.

The plan was going fine until everyone entered the castle.

The Dungeon

Kagome, Ciel, and Sango were starring at their kidnapper like he was crazy. He saw this and thought of something.

"So will you join me on my journey to reach my goals?" he asked. "Of course not. Why would we help you destroy billions of lives!" shouted Kagome.

He knew they would say this so he something else planned for them. "Because your children's lives are in my hands." They were shocked to hear this, if they didn't accept their children would be dead for sure.

He saw this and smirked while he continued talking. "If you join me your children's lives are spared and if you don't...well you'll know what would happen."

They didn't what to do. If they joined him they would be helping him destroy billions of lives, but they didn't their children would die in an instant.

Luckily, they didn't have to choose right then and there. Their kidnapper sensed something coming towards them. "It's seems they have come to rescue you" he said.

They weren't worried anymore when they knew they would be rescued. "I'll take care of them quickly and return, when I come have your answer."

Then he disappeared to stop Inuyasha and his friends once and for all. Kagome, Ciel, and Sango had confidence that they would be saved in time until something happened.

Kagome all of sudden started breathing heavily. Ciel and Sango turned towards her. "Are you alright?" asked Ciel. "No, I think my water just broke."

Sango and Ciel couldn't believe that Kagome was in labor right now. Of all the worst times to go into to labor it had to be now.

They weren't that worried though they knew everything would okay. That was until all the stress made Ciel and Sango go into labor as well.

Then Sango was breathing heavily and she looked towards Ciel, he was as well. "I think are just did too" said Sango. "Really?" asked Kagome. "Yes" said Ciel.

Kagome couldn't believe they would all go into labor at the same time. They didn't know if they would be rescued in time. But they sure hoped so.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Wow, 3 years go by so fast...**

After the teenagers paired off in teams with their fathers in search of their mothers, they each came face to face wtih a different monster to battle.

**_Miroku & his children_**

The hallway seemed empty at first, but they soon realized their mistake. A squid-like tenacle came up out of the ground and grabbed Miroku.

"Dad, watch out!" His daughter managed to summon her weapon just in time to cut the tenacle in half.

"Thanks." Miroku said with a small smile.

"That's what family is for."

"Ha, family. You won't be able to save your precious family in time."

They hurriedly searched all around themselves for the source of the voice. Then their true enemy appeared before them.

"You'll never get away with this!" yelled Miroku's son.

He summoned a black hole to draw in his enemy, but it didn't work. The gust of wind picked up just about everything except for it's intended target.

"You fools, you think a simple trick like that can defeat me! My powers have grown to imaginable heights since our last battle."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that." said Miroku's daughter with determination.

She summoned two hydokens to dual wield them. She gave herself a running start and threw both of them straight as his neck.  
>It cut right through the skin and bone completely, successfully decapitating him. But thier victory was short-lived.<p>

"Is that all you got?"

His skin began to form back together until he was completely healed. It was like he never got hurt to begin with.

They really hoped that the others were having better luck than they were.

**_I__nuyasha & his children_**

When they had first arrived the hallway appeared empty, or so they thought.

"Hahahaha." They all heard the voice echo throughout the room.

"Show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled.

A huge snake-like creature with a long tail that divided into 3 sections appeared out of nowhere and they were suddenly attacked at all sides.

Inuyasha'a daughter was wrapped by its tail from head to toe as it tried to squeeze the life out of her. His son was easily trapped against the wall by the scaley appendage with no means of escape. Inuyasha was bond by his wrists with no way to reach his Tetsaiga that laid a few feet in front of him.

"Dammit!"

"There is no way to escape from my grip. My tails can easily crush any bone in your bodies."

The situation might have seemed hopeless, but this family wasn't one to give up so easily.

Suddenly Inuyasha's daughter began to glow a bright pink hue.

"W-what?" Before their enemy could figure out what was happening the light cut through the tail that covered her entire body.

He let out a pain filled scream, which was music to their ears.

AN: I finally getting back to continuing some of my buried stories.

"...you bitch!" But she wasn't finished just yet.

She quickly released her brother and her father from their prisons with her power.

"Sis, I always knew you had it in you."

"Thanks, now let's finish him." she said with a satisfied smirk.

At once all of them unleashed their attacks. Her holy beam of light cut right through him along with Inuyasha's Wind Scar and her brother's holy sword.

"Nooooo!"

Their target went down easily and turned to dust.

"We have to get to Kagome and the others." Inuyasha said.

They all agreed.

"But we still have to keep an eye out for him. That was just one of his creations." Inuyasha's daughter said clearly worried.

They continued to run deeper into the castle in search of their family. They had just hoped that everyone was alright.

**AN: I'm finally getting back to continuing some of my buried stories. I still can't believe it's been 3 years since I updated this story though. :(**  
><strong>Time sure does go by fast... And I kind of feel bad for leaving Kagome, Sango, and Ciel in labor for the last 3 years. XD<strong>

**Anyways, I'm trying to complete all of my unfinished stories before I even think of starting new ones.**

**Please Review! ;)**


End file.
